


Ghost

by Aki_Saiko (saikowrites)



Series: Writober 2019 [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Inktober 2019, M/M, Preciousmetalshipping, Sequel, Writober 2019, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/Aki_Saiko
Summary: Silver pays a visit to someone dear before leaving Johto.Sequel toA world you don’t exist in is like…WRITOBER 2019 | Day 22: Ghost | Based on the official Inktober 2019 prompt list.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This fic is a sequel to [this other fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428316), which has HUGE spoilers for GSC manga. Be warned!

Frost dotted with white spots the dark greenery of Ilex Forest and made grass creak under Silver’s boots. His breath materialized in small clouds that disappeared as quick as they came. Silver adjusted the heavy backpack on his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn’t used to carry such a bulky luggage with him.

A peaceful glade opened amongst the old trees, with Celebi’s shrine placed in the middle. What remained of a damaged flower crown stood atop of it. Silver frowned at the sight: he’d assumed Crystal had come there to replace it at least once since their last visit together. Unease crept in his body and barriers began to shatter. Almost a year had passed, and Silver still couldn’t come in that spot alone without falling apart.

He let Explotaro out of his pokeball, who melt the thin coat of crystals laying on the ground around him. Silver scratched soft fur on his side and stared at the shrine, scenes of a life ago replaying before his eyes. Gusts of wind, gentle as a breeze, ruffled his long red hair and Explotaro cried out. Chills traced the line of his spine and goosebumps formed even beneath heavy clothes.

He stood still and looked around him, but nothing in the forest was out of the ordinary. Air stilled, too.

He drew some steps closer to the shrine. Wafts caressed his cheek and caused Explotaro’s flames on his back to crackle. Blood froze in his veins, and Silver took a sharp breath. Doubt and fear and embarrassment at himself restrained his voice, dissuaded him from voicing his hunch.

But he had to know. So, he swallowed it all down and opened his mouth.

“Gold?”

Stillness.

And breeze, mussing his hair up again.

Silver sighed and fought back a chuckle.

“One is supposed to at least _see_ through ghosts, you know.”

Proper wind hit his face and made him sneeze.

“Fine. I don’t care. I only came here to give one last goodbye.”

Quiet.

Silver walked another bit.

“I’m heading to Hoenn. I will stay away from Johto for a while. Months, probably.”

He put down the backpack and pulled out an Apricorn, a red one. He placed it on the narrow ledge that resembled a sort of windowsill. He retreated and looked at the small wooden temple with heavy heart.

“I’m leaving now, but I will be back.”

Silver turned and another gentle gust pushed at his back as to accompany him, lingered on his shoulders and his neck.

_Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Why my otp can't be happy and other existential questions I ask to myself
> 
> Previous work in the collection: Persona 5 - Ann/Shiho - Treasure  
Next one in the collection will be: Love Live - NozoEli Pirate!Au


End file.
